Cosechas lo que cultivas
by Yumipon
Summary: Al llegar a una pequeña aldea, Onigumo comienza a rememorar sus inicios como vil criminal... pero no se esperaba toparse con esa parte de su pasado. Fic participante del Concurso Pactando con el diablo: Mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate!".


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es de autoría propia y está escrito sin fines le lucro, con el objetivo de entretener a quienes lo lean.

**AVISO:** Este fic es participante del **Concurso: Pactando con el diablo: Mes de los villanos en ¡Siéntate! **Link del foro acá :D topic/84265/118032529**  
**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic contiene escenas subidas de tono, violencia e insinuaciones de violación. Están advertidos, después no me reclamen.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Esta es mi versión de cómo Onigumo comenzó – y acabó – su vida de malvado criminal en su experiencia humana. No basado en hechos reales. Espero que les guste porque me esforcé mucho en terminarlo, es primera vez que escribo algo de estas características, así que acepto críticas constructivas y aportes ;)

**Palabras:** 2108 según Word, sin incluir título, disclaimer ni notas.

* * *

**One!Shot**

**"Cosechas lo que siembras"**

Escupió al suelo, enterrando su espada frente suyo. ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacerlo esperar, a él que era líder de un numeroso grupo de bandidos? ¿A él, que llevaba años y años cometiendo crímenes? Estaba aburrido y – por que no decirlo – necesitando liberar sus "tensiones" con una mujer. Había escogido a la princesa de ese pequeño castillo, pero aún no la llevaban con él y eso lo molestaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Durante los años que llevaba siendo un villano, pasando de ser un simple ladrón, un subordinado de otros bandidos más veteranos hasta llegar por fin a ser el líder de su propio grupo de malvados malhechores, no recordaba haber tenido que esperar tanto. Volvió a escupir, poniéndose de pie furioso.

— ¡¿Dónde mierda está esa princesa?! — Exclamó, dirigiéndose a los sirvientes de la doncella en cuestión. — ¿Acaso quiere que me desquite aún más con ella?

Los pobres aldeanos titubearon, tartamudearon y temblaron ante el semblante enojado del malvado que había saqueado, quemado y destruido su poblado, sin saber bien qué responder.

— ¿Serías capaz de hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho?

La trémula voz de una anciana fue la única que pudo hacerle frente. Él desenterró su espada del suelo, blandiéndola con fuerza mientras se volteaba a ver fijo a la anciana que se había atrevido a responderle así.

— ¿No me crees capaz, vieja enclenque? — Apuntó su espada hacia ella, con la mirada encendida en odio. — ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo malvado que soy?

La anciana negó con la cabeza, aparentemente abatida y decepcionada, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el imponente sujeto que la amenazaba sin titubear.

— No te tengo miedo, joven Onigumo… siento en el fondo, que aún queda algo del inocente muchacho que alguna vez buscó ayuda en este lugar…

¿Inocente muchacho buscando ayuda en ese palacio? No recordaba nada de eso, su vida antes de ser un malvado bandido eran difusos recuerdos que nunca se asomaban a su presente, como si fuese la experiencia de alguien más, una vida ajena… Si se ponía a escarbar en su mente, el primer recuerdo que tenía era el de una madre golpeándolo por haber nacido, culpándolo por no tener qué comer, mientras unos niños mugrientos se reían de él a los lejos. Años más tarde, se vengó de ellos cortándoles el cuello, pero ese no fue el inicio de su carrera delictual. ¿Cuál era el inicio, entonces? ¿Tendría esa pequeña aldea algo que ver con su pasado? Movió bruscamente la cabeza, metiéndose en la tienda que habían armado sus secuaces como cuartel.

Una vez adentro, lanzó su espada a un rincón y se dejó caer sobre una improvisada silla hecha de restos de madera conseguidos quien sabe dónde. Cuando ingresaron a la aldea, algo se le había hecho familiar, pero no le dio importancia porque había vagado por todo Japón en su vida de perpetrador infame y seguramente ya había visitado el lugar anteriormente. Pero ¿sería cierto lo que esa anciana mequetrefe le había dicho, que él, el malvado y despiadado Onigumo, había buscado ayuda en ese palacio?

Repasó lo poco que recordaba de su infancia. El primer delito en el que había incurrido era robar comida: su madre no le daba alimentos pues, según ella, era su culpa que no alcanzara para todos en el hogar. Sin embargo, no consideraba eso un _crimen_, porque simplemente satisfacía una necesidad biológica y no lo hacía por maldad o para hacerle daño a alguien. Tampoco cuando comenzó a robar más que comida, pues las joyas, prendas costosas y otros objetos de valor que hurtaba, los vendía para conseguir vestimenta, comida y alojamiento después de haber "huido" de su hogar y aldea natal.

No, esos no eran sus inicios como vil criminal despiadado. Más bien, lo era la primera vez que había hecho correr sangre ajena. Y no precisamente en una batalla.

Habían transcurrido ya muchos años desde ello, pero recordaba la cara asustada de la muchacha a la que le había arrebatado la virginidad, frente a su padre, para luego matarlo. Era una venganza, porque el hombre no había querido darle alojamiento y comida por el dinero que él tenía en esos momentos. Justo antes de que lo sacaran a patadas de la vivienda, divisó a la hija del dueño: una linda joven de oscuros ojos profundos, cabellera castaña lisa suelta, vistiendo un sencillo kimono verde pálido, que parecía asustada. Debía tener unos 14 años, tal vez. Demasiado molesto por la negativa del hombre – digamos que tenía un pequeño problema de control de ira – pasó todo el día pensando cómo castigarlo por su poca generosidad.

Recordaba como los oscuros pensamientos se centraron en la inocente figura de la muchacha, imaginándosela gemir de dolor bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicándole piedad.

"_Jamás seré piadoso, menos con la hija de quien me negó ayuda."_

El crujir de unas ramas lo había despertado de sus pensamientos. Alerta, sacó un cuchillo que llevaba como arma y se dirigió al origen del ruido.

— Eh… perdone, joven — una tierna voz femenina titubeó tras unos arbustos, dejando en evidencia a su dueña —. Yo sólo quiero saber si… puedo ayudarlo con algo.

Él había sonreído con malicia, un brillo oscuro pasó por sus ojos: era la hija del muy maldito. Guardó el cuchillo y se acercó a ella, aparentando amabilidad.

— Lo siento, pensé que era algún animal salvaje — dijo, extendiéndole una mano —. ¿Podrías hacerme compañía un rato? Intento buscar algo para comer.

La muchacha asintió, comenzando a buscar entre la flora del lugar algo que pudiese alimentar al viajero. Tan sólo un segundo de descuido, y él la tomó por detrás, poniendo su arma blanca en el cuello de la chica.

— Ahora, te portarás bien y me harás caso en todo lo que te diga… si no quieres morir, claro — murmuró en el oído de la muchacha, sonriendo con maldad. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, él pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar de miedo y sólo pudo excitarse más con eso.

La llevó hasta su casa a rastras y, una vez en el interior, la obligó a que lo guiara hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Cuando lo encontraron, el hombre no tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando: palideció al ver el filo del arma en el cuello de su pequeña hija, se puso de rodillas y suplicó, ofreciendo todo lo que tenía por la seguridad de la muchacha. Él había soltado una carcajada y con malicia, pasó su lengua por el cuello de la joven, mostrando claramente sus intenciones.

— Ya es tarde para eso, maldito bastardo… ahora te arrepentirás por no haber aceptado ayudarme cuando pudiste.

Bajó la filosa arma, rasgando las vestimentas de la muchacha y dejándola desnuda. Se deleitó con la imagen antes de abalanzarse como un cazador sobre su presa y hacerla suya. Gozó demasiado los gritos de súplica de la muchacha y la deformada cara de odio, miedo y frustración del padre de ella sólo intensificaron sus sensaciones. Saboreó las lágrimas y fue salvajemente duro, excitándose aún más al sentir las escasas gotas de sangre que corrieron por la entrepierna de la chica, comprobándole así que realmente era virgen.

Luego la lanzó al rincón de la habitación, escupiéndole encima y riendo a carcajadas, mientras levantaba nuevamente su cuchilla. Ella lloraba abrazándose las piernas, queriendo desaparecer.

— Ha sido realmente bueno, para ser nuestra primera vez — dijo, acomodándose rápidamente su ropa —. Ahora, serás también testigo de mi primer _asesinato_.

La pobre muchacha había abierto sus ojos aterrada, se había arrastrado a sus pies y rogado que se detuviera; él la pateó para alejarla y se acercó al padre, que parecía en estado de shock después de todo lo sucedido.

— Ahora, terminará la lección con una importante moraleja. — Murmuró, posando el cuchillo en el cuello del hombre, que sólo podía mirar a su hija con frustración. — Escúchame, imbécil. Esta es la enseñanza de hoy: jamás le niegues la ayuda a nadie.

Cuando los ojos del hombre se cruzaron con los suyos, le cercenó el cuello con su cuchillo, sintiendo la tibia sangre correr por sus manos. Era demasiado placentero como para hacerlo una sola vez. Echó una última mirada a la muchacha que lloraba desconsolada junto al cuerpo de su padre y se marchó del lugar.

Sí, esa había sido la primera vez que había hecho correr sangre, y luego no había podido parar. Primero, había decidido vengarse de quienes no lo habían apoyado cuando era niño, volviendo a su aldea natal para acabar con su madre y los otros que se habían reído de él cuando era más joven, y así había comenzado a tomarle aún más gusto a la sangre y al sufrimiento ajeno. Pronto encontró un grupo de malhechores a los que se unió para no andar solo, pero tras los años había ido quedando solo debido a su agresividad y maldad. No le importó mucho, pues no le costó demasiado armar otro grupo, con villanos realmente crueles y malvados, de los cuales era el líder ahora.

Sí, su carrera como criminal era larga y llena de sangre, muerte y agonías ajenas, pero sin duda el primer crimen de todos, con aquella muchacha de oscuros ojos, era el más importante…

El movimiento fuera de la tienda lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Levantó la vista cuando uno de sus secuaces le informó que la princesa estaba lista para cumplir sus deseos. Ordenó que la llevaran ante su presencia, estaba completamente excitado tras recordar todo aquello y deseaba desquitarse lo más pronto posible. Si la muchacha se portaba bien, quizá la dejaría vivir…

Una muchacha delgada y cubierta por un velo ingresó a la tienda, con la mirada gacha y sin decir palabra. Él la observó unos segundos y después soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Acaso nunca has estado con un hombre? — Preguntó, acercándose a ella. — Pues entonces te enseñaré un par de cosas.

De un tirón abrió el kimono, dejando al descubierto el tórax de la muchacha y hundiendo su cara entre sus pechos. La muchacha se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no se alejó de él, permitiéndole olfatear y lengüetear todo lo que quisiera.

Entretenido en eso, Onigumo no se dio cuenta del arma que ocultaba la chica. Tampoco supo como lo llevó hasta ese rincón de la tienda, estaba entretenido jugando con sus atributos y su razonamiento estaba fallando debido al alcohol que había bebido mientras esperaba y la excitación mezclados. La muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y, quedando arriba de su cuerpo, se quitó el velo, con una astuta sonrisa en el rostro.

— La verdad, joven Onigumo, sí he estado con un hombre antes… — murmuró, enterrando el cuchillo oculto en el estómago de él. — ¿O acaso no me recuerdas…?

Los oscuros ojos de la joven brillaron con las antorchas que iluminaban el interior. No, no… No podía ser ella, era imposible… se tocó el abdomen, sintiendo su sangre fluir a través de la herida recién provocada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la joven se encontraba de pie a su lado, con una botella de aceite en la mano. Antes de que él pudiese comprender, ella lo empapó con el líquido grasoso y le lanzó una antorcha encima. Rápidamente, sus ropas comenzaron a arder, quemándole la piel. Gritó pidiendo ayuda, mientras salía corriendo de la tienda.

Mientras los compañeros del malvado en llamas iban tras su jefe para intentar ayudarlo, la joven princesa buscó a sus súbditos y amigos, los liberó y escaparon por el bosque cercano para nunca más saber de esos malditos bandidos.

En la dirección contraria, Onigumo corría por la pradera envuelto en llamas, ardiendo, sentía como si su piel se derritiera, y no había ningún río o lago cerca, ¡maldita sea! De pronto, tropezó con una rama y cayó por el costado de una colina, rodando hasta llegar al fondo de una cueva. El fuego había amainado un poco por el roce con la tierra, pero aún seguía ardiendo en algunas partes. Gritó, ordenando a sus hombres que lo ayudaran… sin embargo, el segundo al mando observó cómo rodaba al interior de la cueva y no hizo nada. Después de todo, tras semejantes quemaduras, era imposible que Onigumo pudiese volver a pelear, quizá ni siquiera iba a caminar otra vez, y ellos eran bandidos, no iban a llevar a rastras una carga innecesaria.

Con una última mirada a la cueva, que se llenaba de humo, dio la orden a sus compañeros de que siguieran el viaje. Nadie volvió a mirar atrás. Después de todo, Onigumo jamás hubiese ayudado a ninguno en su situación, y sólo estaba cosechando lo que había sembrado con los años.


End file.
